Drowning in Darkness
by DigiDudette
Summary: A new character, a new Millennium Item, and new trouble. How will Yugi and the new girl stop their Items being stolen, and what will happen on the way? RR pleez!
1. The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I WANT CELTY!!! WAAAAHHH!!! _  
  
DD: OK, this is my first serious Yugioh fic, so please go easy on me! All I can say is, I hope you enjoy this fic. ^_~  
  
NOTE: Yami isn't transparent in this. If he was, then this fic wouldn't work, OK?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Hunt Begins  
  
"Hey Joey, you coming to the game shop with me today?" Yugi asked as they left school.  
  
"Yeah sure Yug!" Joey replied enthusiastically. "Too bad Tristan and Tea couldn't come tho'."  
  
"Yeah, but they did say that they had other plans." Yugi said, looking back ahead of him. (DD: Don't you dare get any ideas about Tea and Tristan you sick deranged people out there! _)  
  
They arrived at the game shop and Yugi snook upstairs while Joey started looking at the new cards in stock. The young boy sat on his bed, sighed and rested his head on his hands.  
  
//Penny for your thoughts?//  
  
/Huh?/ Yugi was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard his Yami's voice.  
  
//What's up this time?//  
  
/... /  
  
//Yugi...//  
  
/It's nothing, honest! I'm just tired, that's all./  
  
//Fine, I'll talk to you later.//  
  
/Fine.../  
  
Yami went back to his own thoughts as Yugi got up off the bed and walked towards the window.  
  
"HEY YUG!!!" Yugi turned around as he heard his friend's voice yelling from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah Joey?" the young boy called back.  
  
"I'm goin' now, I'll see ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah, OK!" The silence afterwards was ringing in Yugi's ears after that loud conversation. 'He's too lazy to get up here, and yet he still finds it alright to yell...weird...'  
  
//Isn't it just!//  
  
/Hey, you're not supposed to be listening!/  
  
//And your point is...?//  
  
/Oh, just forget it!/ He went back to staring out of the window, then sighed. /I'm bored, I'm going for a walk./  
  
//Suits me.//  
  
/You're walking too./  
  
//Do I have to?/  
  
/You're not getting away from a bit of exercise *that* easily!/  
  
//Fine...// With that, Yami emerged from the puzzle, looking ticked off.  
  
"You're evil, did you know that?" he asked, staring at Yugi.  
  
"I know." Yugi replied simply. "Com'on, let's go!"  
  
"OK." the spirit sighed.  
  
***  
  
"I'm bored, can we go home now?" Yami whined.  
  
"We've only been walking for five minutes!" Yugi replied, laughing slightly.  
  
"Still...this is sooo boring..." Yami sighed, putting his hands behind his head. He put them back down to his side when he heard a scream from somewhere.  
  
"What was that?" Yugi gasped.  
  
"GET THE HELL OFFA ME!!!" The two boys heard a girl yelling from that same area. Yugi and Yami began to run to where it came from. When they arrived there, they saw a young girl being held by the arm by a tall man wearing a cloak with the hood down, so you could se their faces. He was with two other men of the same build. The girl had shoulder-length blonde hair in a ponytail and light-blue eyes. She wore a lilac keyhole top and deep blue adidas trousers with orange stripes down them. The strangest part of her outfit, though, was the golden band around her left upper-arm with an eye symbol on it.  
  
"Why should I?" the man sneered back at her. She continued to struggle against him, but his grip was too strong.  
  
"That's it." Yami said angrily. The men obviously hadn't seen the two yet, but Yami wanted something done about the situation.  
  
"Huh?" one of the thugs looked over in Yami's direction, smiling maliciously as he did. "Looks like we'll kill two birds with one stone!" Yami stopped and looked at the man with a puzzled expression. The thug began to charge right at Yami, with his diving out of the way, causing him to fall on the floor face first.  
  
The man holding the blonde was temporarily distracted, giving her the chance to bite into his arm until he let her go, letting out a cry of pain. She ran away into an alleyway, where Yugi saw an aftermath of light illuminating the narrow area. The girl ran out again, but she looked different. Her hair was longer, and was no longer in a ponytail, and her eyes looked more cold and piercing. 'What's going on?' Yugi thought, but then he saw the girl from before running out also. The other girl that had turned up began to attack the men by hitting and kicking them with perfect timing and precision. Yami was tripping them and attacking that way, until the men finally decided they were no match (DD: WIMPS!!! _), and ran off (DD: Sorry 'bout the sucky fight scene, I wasn't that bothered! ~_~).  
  
The four looked at the retreating thugs, smiling at their victory, then they looked at each other, as the darker twin of the young girl began to back away.  
  
"Don't." the other girl said softly. She looked at her reassuringly, and her twin stopped.  
  
"How did you do that?" Yugi finally asked, after a few minutes silence. "And who are you, anyway?" The girl sighed, then spoke up.  
  
"You probably won't know me, but I know you, Yugi Moto." she started clearly, but gently. "I've been looking for you, I thought you could help me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked curiously.  
  
"My name is Hayley Jennings, and those hell freaky men you saw back there have been after me for the past few weeks, ever since I came here from England! It's all because of my Millennium Band..." She looked at the band around her left upper-arm, then looked back at Yugi and Yami. "Me and Sierra have been tryin' to hold 'em off, but this time, they nearly got us."  
  
"So Sierra's your yami then?" Yugi asked, looking interested in what the blond was saying.  
  
"Yeah, and she can kick anyone's butt!" Hayley said enthusiastically. Sierra smiled at this remark.  
  
"Don't think I'm *that* good." she said coolly. Yugi laughed slightly, but Yami kept his look serious.  
  
"What do they want?" he asked simply. Hayley and Sierra looked at him again. Sierra gave him a funny look.  
  
"I think they're working for some asshole who's after the Millennium Items!" Hayley said bluntly.  
  
"How about we head back to the Game Shop?" Yugi suggested. "Then we might be able to figure out what's going on."  
  
"Yeah, OK!" Hayley replied cheerfully.  
  
***  
  
"Grampa, I'm home!" Yugi called as he entered the shop. Solomon looked up from arranging cards at the counter and saw the young boy standing there with Yami, Sierra and Hayley.  
  
"Who's that you've got with you?" he asked curiously.  
  
"This is Hayley and Sierra. I met them while me and Yami where taking a walk." Yugi told the old man.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mr Moto." Hayley said politely, bowing slightly. Sierra followed suit, bowing, but keeping silent.  
  
"Pleased to meet you too, both of you." Solomon replied, smiling.  
  
"Grampa, is it alright if Hayley and Sierra stay here a while? There's some things we need to talk about."  
  
"Alright, if you must."  
  
"Thanks grampa." Yugi, Yami, Hayley and Sierra left the main area and went upstairs to Yugi's room."  
  
***  
  
The three henchmen entered a strange hidden temple in a dense forest and nervously walked up to an elegant throne-like chair (DD: Or whatever the hell you wanna call it! ~_~), facing a dark cloaked figure sitting on it. The hood of the cloak covered his face (DD: Li'l clue, I said 'his'! ^_^), and he held a golden staff in his right hand.  
  
"I see you were not successful, then." he said simply. One of the men walked forward a couple of steps and bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry master, we almost had her, and Yugi Moto, too." he said apologetically.  
  
"Sorry is not good enough this time." the sorcerer (DD: I'll call him that from now on. OK? ^_~) replied with an angry tone in his voice. "I have given you enough chances to get those two, and you couldn't even get the girl!" (DD: They hadn't gone after Yugi yet because they wanted to get the 'easiest' one outta the way. Like hell it was easy! _) He got up from his seat and walked towards the three men. The first man stepped back as the sorcerer raised his staff. "Your incompetence ends here..." Black energy began to form at the end of it, and it blasted its way towards his henchmen. Over the glow of the impact, it was clear to see the malicious smirk on his youthful face, hearing the screams of the men as they disappeared, and were no more.  
  
***  
  
"So, you think he's after the Millennium Items then?" Yugi asked Hayley curiously. Hayley nodded in reply. They were in Yugi's room, with Yugi sat on the floor, Hayley sat on the bed, and Yami and Sierra stood up, shooting dodgy looks at each other.  
  
"Yeah, and he sent his lackies after me to get my Millennium Band. I think he's after your Millennium Item too."  
  
"And how exactly did you find out about the Millennium Items, anyway?" Yami asked. Sierra shot him a weird look.  
  
"You shouldn't be so suspicious, *Yami*." she said harshly. "For your information, *I* told her. I am the spirit from one of the items, remember?" Yami glared at her.  
  
"And how exactly do we know we can trust you? I've never heard of an eight Item." he shot back.  
  
"It makes no difference!" Sierra said as calmly as possible. "If you do not heed what we have to say, you will be in terrible danger!"  
  
"Yeah, she said that you might be able help us, so we found you to see if you could." Hayley said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"How long have you been in Japan, Hayley?" Yugi asked, interested in what was going on, unlike his counter-part.  
  
"A couple of weeks, I came here to study the culture and everything like that, but those men have been after me ever since I arrived here, and once they even broke into the hotel I'm in. I'm not sure if they'd try it again..." she trailed off and looked towards the ground worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Yugi replied cheerfully. Hayley looked up at him. "How about you two sleep over while we figure this out!" Hayley looked surprised.  
  
"Really?" she asked excitedly. "That'd be awesome!"  
  
"We can get our stuff later, don't you think?" Sierra asked. Hayley grinned happily.  
  
"Sure!" she replied. Sierra smiled, and Yami sighed, then continued glaring at Sierra.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DD: Oooh, Yami doesn't like Sierra!  
  
Yami: And?  
  
DD: You're too suspicious.  
  
Yami: I wouldn't be if everyone wasn't out to steal the Millennium Items!  
  
DD: Now *that's* what I call major paranoia!  
  
Yami: Oh shut it.  
  
DD: ~_~ Anywho, it's...  
  
COMPETITION TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I've decided to hold a li'l competition for this fic. If you can guess who the evil sorcerer dude is before I reveal him, then I'll let you appear in a fanfic of mine! Good deal, ne? Anyway, if you know, or have an idea who it is, DON'T put it on a review, E-MAIL it to me, and I'll pick 3 authors/authoresses as winners, and a pretty-much official looking apology to those who I don't choose. So, get you thinkin' caps on everyone, and good luck! Until next time folks! ^_~ 


	2. Random Time Wasting

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. You sue, you die, OK? Good.  
  
DD: What?! 3 reviews??!! What the hell is up with you lot!! . Anywho, thanx to Razor Wind and Jogreenleaf for my only reviews so far, and also, thanx to Michelle and anyone else for trying to answer my competition. ^_^ This chapter is completely pointless, yet so essential for the main plotline, so enjoy!  
  
/./ = Yugi talking to whoever through mind link  
  
//.// = Yami talking to whoever through mind link  
  
\.\ = Hayley talking to whoever through mind link  
  
\\.\\ = Sierra talking to whoever through mind link  
  
~~~~~ = Dream sequence thingy (Oooh, I'm sooo high-tech! ^_^)  
  
*** = Change of time or place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Random Time-Filler  
  
"OK, what's the plan then?" Sierra asked irritably from the corner of Yugi's bedroom. Yugi had managed to convince Solomon to let her sleep over for a few days, and this was their first night in figuring out what the best thing to do was. Hayley and Yugi had been talking quietly between themselves while sat on the floor, and Yami spent half-an-hour death- glaring Sierra from the opposite corner of the room.  
  
"Give us a minute!" Hayley said sharply. Yugi looked at Yami, then back to Hayley.  
  
"I think he's broken the record for glaring at a single person." he said quietly. Hayley nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's like he's got something major against Sierra!" she replied bluntly. She turned to the two yamis. "We're not gonna be able to figure this out unless you two move your asses over here and help!"  
  
"It would help if *he* didn't keep death-glaring me!" Sierra responded quickly.  
  
"I still don't trust you." Yami said simply. He walked over to Hayley and Yugi and sat down with them anyway. Sierra followed a few seconds after, looking weirdly at Yami.  
  
"So, any ideas?" Yugi asked the other three. Hayley shook her head tiredly.  
  
"I think we should find out who's behind this." Sierra said confidently. Yami looked at her. (DD: Wow, he stopped looking at her for couple of minutes! @_@)  
  
"And how do you suggest we do that?" he asked spitefully. Yugi looked suspiciously at Yami.  
  
/Yami, quit being so suspicious!/  
  
//I don't trust her!//  
  
/I don't care if you want her kicked out of the house! She's here to help stop our Millennium Puzzle from being stolen!/  
  
//...//  
  
/Fine, be that way./  
  
"Hey, Yugi?" Yugi looked towards Hayley, who was looking worried. "Do you think we'll we able to stop who's tryin' to steal our Items?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll stop them. Don't worry about it!" Yugi replied cheerfully.  
  
\What do think Sierra?\  
  
\\I say we stand a good chance with the King of Games helping us.\\  
  
\Good, I was hoping you'd say that.\ (DD: This part goes nowhere, so don't worry about it for now. ~_~)  
  
Hayley yawned tiredly, then leaned backwards with her back resting on Yugi's bed. "I'm tired. How about we get some shut eye and hopefully tomorrow we'll figure this all out."  
  
"Yeah, no one can think straight when they're tired." Yugi agreed. "Hayley, will you be OK with the sleeping bag?"  
  
"Yeah sure!" Hayley replied.  
  
***  
  
After Yami and Sierra had returned to their Items, Yugi and Hayley were sorting out the sleeping bag.  
  
"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Yugi asked. "I've got school, how about you?"  
  
"Well, I thought I may as well go to school like you. There's no point me lounging around with some jackass after me! Well, good night!"  
  
"Night!" Hayley smiled slightly, then closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. Her Millennium Band began to glow softly. (DD: Ooooohhh... @_@ I love ruinin' the mood! Sorry 'bout that useless A/N. ~_~)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hayley looked around her surroundings. It was dark, with a light fog drifting up to her waist. 'Where the hell am I?' she thought, beginning to get worried. 'Maybe if I start walking around this place, I'll find a way out...' She began to search around the area she was in, but found no sign of anything else being there.  
  
"Hello?" she called out into the darkness. No one responded. "Anyone there? Sierra?" Nothing. Hayley sighed, irritated, then sat down on the black floor. 'Man I'm bored...' she thought to herself. 'and where the hell is Sierra?!' she closed her eyes and focused on finding where her yami was. A few seconds later, she snapped her eyes open when she heard a grating laugh from the darkness. She got off the ground quickly and looked around. "Who's there?!" A figure emerged from the fog, and Hayley stepped back.  
  
"Yes, I would back away if I were you, because I'm going to finish you and Yugi Moto." The figure said with a malevolent tone in his voice. It was obvious that it was a male. He began to walk towards Hayley, brandishing a golden staff in his right hand. The blonde began to run in the opposite direction, with the figure racing after her seconds afterwards, beginning to close the gap between them in a matter of seconds...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hayley woke up with a start, sitting up and looking around the room nervously. Yugi was still asleep (DD: Looking exceptionally sweet I might add! ^_^), and there wasn't any sign that he was dreaming anything like she did. 'Man, he sleeps like an angel...' she thought, smiling slightly. The blonde looked around one last time, then fell back onto her pillow.  
  
\Sierra?\  
  
\\...\\  
  
\Hey, Sierra?\  
  
\\...\\  
  
\SIERRA!!!\  
  
\\Huh? What's up? I'm trying to sleep...\\  
  
\Did you sense anything just now?\  
  
\\No, why?\\  
  
\I had a weird dream, that's all.\  
  
\\Oh wow, you woke me for *that*?\\  
  
\Oh shut it!\  
  
\\I'm goin' back to sleep now. I'll talk to you tomorrow.\\  
  
\OK.\  
  
***  
  
"Come on! You don't wanna be late on your first day at school!" Yugi said, hurrying the blonde up as she put on her school shoes.  
  
"OK, I'm ready!" she came out of living room dressed in the usual pink top, blue bow and light blue short skirt, along with white socks up to her thighs. Yugi could tell her face was bright red. "This is *so* embarrassing!" she cried. Yugi tried his best to hide his smirk, and decided to make her forget about it for now.  
  
"My friend Tea's gonna meet up with me in a minute. OK?"  
  
"Yeah, OK..." They walked outside the shop, where a familiar girl was walking up.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Tea called at she approached the boy. She looked over at Hayley. "Who's that?" Hayley bowed slightly.  
  
"My name's Hayley." she said politely. Tea smiled.  
  
"I'm Tea, and you don't have to bow to me." she said simply.  
  
"But I want to! I've always wanted to come to Japan, and now I've made friends here too. I want to show my appreciation to the people who live here." (DD: Don't make sense, does it. -_-;;;)  
  
"Com'on, we'd better get to school. We don't wanna be late!" Yugi said, breaking up the conversation. The two girls nodded in agreement and headed off together.  
  
***  
  
"Class, we have a new student today." the teacher droned as the entire class continued talking. Hayley looked nervously around everyone who was sat there. Then she looked over to where Ryou was sitting. She looked at him and smiled gently. He smiled back. The class had finally shut up, so Hayley introduced herself.  
  
"Hi, my name's Hayley, and I'm from England." she said politely, once again bowing to the whole class.  
  
"Alright Hayley, sit in that empty space just there." he nodded his head over towards the seat in between Yugi and Ryou. (DD: Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. I dunno! @_@) Hayley sat down quietly, then looked at Ryou for a second.  
  
"What are you doing here in Japan?" Ryou asked curiously. The blonde smiled slightly.  
  
"I'll tell ya all about it later, 'kay?" she replied. Ryou nodded.  
  
***  
  
In a dark room, the sorcerer sat in his wing chair and thought about his next form of attack. 'If I can use this holo-device to show my exact location, then I can get them to fall right into my trap...' He looked closely at the small rectangular box. He pressed a button and an image of him in the same hooded cloak appeared. It began talking in a distorted voice, then revealed a map of where he was. The sorcerer smiled maliciously as he ordered another one of his henchmen to deliver it to the game shop for when Yugi and Hayley got back from school.  
  
***  
  
"So Yug, who's the girl anyway?" Joey asked at lunch while they were walking out of the school to eat lunch on the field. (DD: What I do everyday! ^_^)  
  
"That's Hayley, she has a Millennium Item." Yugi replied simply. Joey gave him a funny look.  
  
"You sure? I thought there were only seven."  
  
"So did I, but she also has a yami, like me and Ryou." Joey stayed quiet after that. (DD: He got confused. ~_~)  
  
"So, why are you here Hayley?" Ryou asked the blonde. They were walking slightly behind everyone else.  
  
"I wanted to do some research on Japanese culture, but I got a li'l side- tracked. It's a long story."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Do you reckon Sierra and Bakura would want to see each other?"  
  
"After what happened last time? I think not!"  
  
"Let's give 'em a reunion anyway!"  
  
"When we get outside."  
  
"Fine." The whole gang arrived outside about a minute later and sat down under a large tree.  
  
"OK, time for introductions." Joey said happily. "I'm Joey Wheeler."  
  
"Tristan Taylor"  
  
"You already know me!" Ryou said, smiling. Yugi looked intrigued.  
  
"Really? You two know each other?"  
  
"Yeah!" Hayley replied. "We used to go to the same school before he came to Japan!" She turned to Ryou. "Reunion?"  
  
"OK then." Hayley's Millennium Band and Ryou's Millennium Ring began to glow, and seconds later, Sierra and Bakura appeared next to their hikaris.  
  
"You!" Bakura said shockedly when he saw Sierra. Sierra smiled cheekily.  
  
"Good to see you Baku-san!" she said happily.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Bakura replied angrily. "I hate it!"  
  
"Now now, that isn't a very nice to greet someone you haven't seen in years." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I had that in mind from you, actually." Bakura went bright red, then death-glared Sierra.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that!" he said angrily. Sierra began running away as the silver-haired yami chased her around the field.  
  
"Can't keep your hands off me, can you?!" she called behind her as they continued to run, Bakura getting more furious.  
  
"Let's just ignore them." Hayley said, shooting the two yamis a funny look. Yugi smiled, and his Millennium Puzzle began to glow, Yami appearing next to him.  
  
"Oh, it's her again." he said unimpressedly, looking at Sierra.  
  
"Don't worry, Bakura's keeping her busy." The whole gang looked in their direction again, seeing that Bakura had caught up with Sierra, and was wrestling her to the ground, both of them hurling insults at each other. Hayley sighed.  
  
"I always said those two where made for each other." she groaned, the whole gang sweatdropping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DD: Yay! That chapter went absolutely nowhere! ^_^  
  
Reviewers: O_o  
  
DD: What?  
  
Yugi: Fics are supposed to go somewhere.  
  
DD: Oh yeah. ~_~  
  
Yugi: -_-;;;  
  
DD: Anywho, I don't think I gave you enough info on my competition thingy.  
  
Yugi: Not that many people tried to answer the question.  
  
DD: Yeah, where were you lot?! . Anyway, the sorcerer is a well-known Yugioh character, and I already gave a major clue this chapter. Take a guess and you might be right! ^_^  
  
Yugi: *Does puppy-dog eyes* Pwetty pweez?  
  
DD: *Hugs Yugi* Sweet! ^_^  
  
Yugi: ~_~  
  
DD: R+R, but no flames pleez!  
  
Yugi: Last time she got a flame, she was ranting for days!  
  
DD: -.- True. Well, until next time, folks. Bye! ^_~ 


	3. The Enemy Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but it would be nice to own Yugi or Yami... *thinks weird thoughts* Everyone else: O_o DD: ^_^;;; Sowy...  
  
DD: Anywho, for this chappie I'm gonna begin where I left off. So it'll start completely random. For anyone who hasn't guessed yet, I am going to tell you who Hayley is. I am Hayley, so anything that I say is really the way I talk everyday.  
  
Sierra: Took you long enough to admit it.  
  
DD: Whatever.  
  
Sierra: I don't have to keep saving your ass everyday, y'know!  
  
DD: Yeah, sure you don't...  
  
Sierra: _  
  
DD: The competition for who the sorcerer is is over now, so don't bother. Everyone who answered got it wrong unfortunately. -_-;;; This chapter may be a li'l longer than usual, but, who cares! ^_^  
  
Sierra: -_-;;;  
  
DD: Anywho, enjoy! The language is (not much more) stronger in these chapters from now on, and if you wanna know what symbols means what, see my other 2 chapters! Plus...  
  
============= - Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Enemy Revealed  
  
Bakura and Sierra eventually came back to the area where Yugi and the others where. They were gasping for breath, but they still found enough energy to keep shoving each other.  
  
"Had a good time then?" Hayley asked Sierra, grinning. "You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards!"  
  
"Well, that was one thing that happened to me." the blonde replied, laughing nervously.  
  
"Where did you disappear to? You were missing for half an hour!" Ryou scolded his yami.  
  
"I don't think you'd wanna know." Sierra said honestly, blushing slightly.  
  
"Yeah, we just got out of hand with our wrestling..." Bakura said, blushing as bright as Sierra.  
  
"I've had better wrestling matches with a pansy!" Sierra said, lying about what happened.  
  
"You want to give me a rematch, then?" Bakura answered, winking at the blonde yami.  
  
"OK then." she answered. They ran off towards the wood area. "See ya this afternoon!" Hayley stared as they disappeared.  
  
"They didn't just do what I thought they did, did they?!"  
  
"I certainly hope not!" Ryou replied, looking as if he was about to faint. The others just looked highly disturbed.  
  
***  
  
On the way home from school, Yugi, Hayley, and their yamis (DD: I FINALLY got you away from Bakura! Sierra: Shuddup, he was showing me a good time! DD: O.O;;;) were heading towards the game shop to decide what they were going to do about this new enemy. Yami was still suspicious of Sierra (DD: He don't like you, do he now? ~_~ Sierra: Well duh...), but he decided to give up trying to get rid of her, because she was going nowhere without her hikari. Finally, they were there. Yugi opened the door and they all walked in. Solomon was stood there at the counter.  
  
"Hello Yugi, Hayley, something arrived through the post for you two today." he rummaged underneath the counter for a second, pulled out a medium sized box, then handed it to Yugi.  
  
"Thanks grampa." Yugi said, smiling slightly. He went upstairs with Hayley and the two yamis.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Hayley asked curiously, as Yugi placed it on the floor and began to open it. He pulled out a metallic grey cuboid with a small white button on its front.  
  
"You think I should press it?" Yugi asked, looking at Hayley.  
  
"Obviously." the blonde replied honestly. Yugi carefully pressed he button and the four of them watched. A cloaked figure appeared in a small beam of light.  
  
"It's a hologram!" Sierra said, surprised at what she saw. Yami gave her a funny look. The figure began to speak in a distorted voice, to make sure that it was impossible to identify who was speaking.  
  
"Greetings, Yugi Moto and Hayley Jennings." it said in a male voice, the only clear thing to hear through the distortion.  
  
"How the hell does he know us?" Hayley asked, glaring at the hologram funnily.  
  
"As you already know, yesterday, four of my henchmen had been sent to...'retrieve you' for me."  
  
"So he was the one who did it!" Sierra yelled angrily. "Bloody asshole..." she said quieter afterwards. Hayley looked at her for a second, then continued to listen to the hologram's distorted voice.  
  
"If you truly wish to know who I am, then I suggest you listen carefully." the small figure said matter-of-factly. Yami looked more interested than before. "Look at the directions carefully and arrive at midnight tonight exactly. Do not bring any of your little friends, but kindly bring the spirits within your Millennium Items. I will look forward to seeing you." The hologram disappeared and in its place a map with a point marking where the exact location for them to get to was.  
  
"I know that place." Yugi said simply. "I've been there before when I was talking to Yami once." Hayley looked at him funnily. "It's a long story, but as I recall, there was no place of interest there."  
  
"Well let's go anyway." Sierra replied. Yami looked up at her, then at Yugi and Sierra.  
  
"What do you think Yami?" Yugi asked him curiously. "Should we go?" Yami stayed silent for a few seconds, then spoke.  
  
"It could be dangerous," he began, Yugi giving him a 'pweez let me go' look as he did. (DD: Oh no, the dreaded PUPPY-DOG EYES!!! AAAGGGHHHH!!!! Anywho...) "but then again, we don't really have that much of a choice if we want to find out who this lunatic is." After everyone had fully agreed, and had finished discussing what to do when they got there, it was 11:00pm, (Sierra: Ooohhh, we took aaaaages... DD: Shuddup. Sierra: Sez you. DD: -_-;;;) so they headed off towards their target destination.  
  
***  
  
"Well, here we are." Yugi said when they had arrived. It was a large open area surrounded by forest, the moonlight illuminating the trees and ground. Hayley checked her watch.  
  
"It's 11:59, we just made it."  
  
"So what are we looking for then?" Sierra asked, staring around the huge area.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Yami replied, looking around too.  
  
"It's midnight in 5 seconds." Hayley said suddenly. They stood quietly and waited until her watch read 00:00. "It's midnight." A low rumbling was heard from somewhere in the clearing. Then, from nowhere, a huge stone temple appeared before their eyes. Yugi, Hayley and their yamis stood there, completely speechless, staring at the towering building.  
  
"I guess this really is the place." Yugi said finally, stunned. "Well, let's go." They walked up the many stairs and entered the temple cautiously, Yami and Sierra infront of Yugi and Hayley. For a dark looking temple on the outside, it was quite well lit on the inside. There were torches lighting the deep hallway, eventually leading into a fairly large room, with pillars supporting the roof.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Hayley asked curiously. She picked up a pendant with a purpley-blue jewel in it. Her and Sierra's Millennium Bands began to glow for a couple of seconds, then stopped.  
  
"That was weird." Yugi said, looking at the pendant.  
  
"Hell yeah." Hayley replied, putting it around her neck. "Oh well, I like it so I'll keep it!"  
  
"Yugi Moto and Hayley Jennings." A voice was heard from the shadows. "What a pleasure it is to meet you."  
  
"Who's there?" Yami asked cautiously. Laughter was heard. Yugi looked surprised. 'I've heard that laugh before.' he thought. 'Could it be him?' The figure of the sorcerer emerged from the darkness, his face hidden under his cloak.  
  
"So, you took my bait." he said simply. "I suppose you want to know who I am."  
  
"Of course we do! Why don't you just tell us already!" Sierra yelled across the room.  
  
"In due time." the sorcerer said simply. "But first, you have to defeat me in a Shadow Game."  
  
"What?!" Yugi cried. "You can'y call upon the Shadow Realm, can you?"  
  
"Just watch me." He held out a card. "I call upon the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon!!" A huge blue dragon roared as it emerged from its card.  
  
"No way!" Yugi yelled. "I thought there was a chance it could've been, but I never imagined you'd really be-"  
  
"-Seto Kaiba." he finished, pulling back his cloak and revealing Kaiba's youthful face. "So, what do you think now?" Yugi stared at him for a moment. Something about him didn't seem right. His eyes, even though they could look cold, looked even more so than ever, and he didn't sound normal. "Now Blue Eyes White Dragon, WHITE LIGHTNING!!!" The dragon roared as it fired off a tremendous white energy beam. It narrowly missed Yami and Yugi as they dived out of the way.  
  
"We've got to summon out own monsters!" Yugi called to the others as he and Yami stood up. Yami held out a card.  
  
"Dark Magician! Go!" The purple-clad magician appeared in a swirl of energy, ready for attack. "Dark Magic Attack!" It immediately let of a spell from its staff, temporarily stunning the huge dragon. Sierra held out a card.  
  
"I too summon my Dark Magician!" she cried as a blue-clad magician with blond hair appeared.  
  
"Do you really think that's enough to defeat me?" Kaiba asked them mockingly. He held up another card. "I summon my second Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Another huge dragon appeared, roaring magnificently.  
  
"We'll still beat you!" Sierra yelled angrily.  
  
"What's the point? In the end, I'll get the Pharoah's power whether you like it or not." Yugi looked at him as he said this. 'The Pharoah's power?'  
  
Sierra turned to the blue Dark Magician. "You ready?" The magician nodded determinedly.  
  
"Wait, don't!" Yugi cried. Yami, Hayley and Sierra turned to look at him, while Kaiba stood there. "Something's not right here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked, staring at him.  
  
"That's not Kaiba." Yugi said simply.  
  
"What?!" Hayley said loudly, looking towards Kaiba's direction. "Seto Kaiba's standing right over there though!"  
  
"I don't mean that!" Yugi answered quickly. "It's Kaiba in appearance, but there's no way it can really be Kaiba. The Kaiba everyone knows doesn't care about Millennium Items or anything like that!" Kaiba looked worried. "So, who are you really?" His worried face had gone, now he was grinning insanely.  
  
"You're very smart, little Yugi." he said simply. "This is Kaiba's body, but not Kaiba in mind. He's been missing for a while now, but unfortunately for him, no one even knows."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami demanded angrily. "Who are you?"  
  
"I will explain." he said simply. "Soon it will not matter once I have completed my main objective."  
  
==========================================================  
  
Kaiba was sat at his desk in his office, sorting out business papers. (DD: Boring...) He had just been to a meeting for a new gaming product.  
  
"Seto Kaiba..." Kaiba looked around the room, confused.  
  
"Mokuba? Is that you?" he called out.  
  
"Why would little Mokuba do that?" Kaiba was beginning to get annoyed. He stood up and looked around the room.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" A glow came from the middle of the room, and a faint image of man appeared. "Who are you?"  
  
"That is not important right now." he answered simply. "Is it true that you have twice lost to Yugi Moto?"  
  
"And what if I did?" Kaiba answered aggressively. The spirit laughed slightly.  
  
"You amuse me, Seto Kaiba. Now tell me, how would it feel to have revenge on Yugi Moto for destroying your title as Duel Monsters champion?"  
  
"Nothing would please me more." Kaiba said, a look of maliciousness in his face.  
  
"And would nothing please you more if the revenge was...death?"  
  
"No way! I'd love revenge on him, but I'd never kill him! Now get out of my office!" The spirit laughed loudly.  
  
"Oh poor, poor Kaiba." he said pitifully. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice." With that, he glowed once again, then dived towards Kaiba, streaming into his chest. Kaiba let out a cry of pain that lasted a few seconds, until he stood there quietly, laughing to himself. Mokuba ran into the room.  
  
"Seto, what's going on? I heard you yelling." Kaiba was quiet. "Seto?"  
  
"Seto is not here." he said quietly. Mokuba looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"What are you talking about Seto?" Kaiba walked towards the door, then stopped.  
  
"I told you..." he said angrily, turning around. "I'M NOT SETO!!!" With that he held out a golden staff and sent Mokuba flying into Kaiba's desk. "I'm going now. And you will not tell anyone about what has happened. If you do," he held up his staff. "I'll know." He left the room, leaving Mokuba lying there, staring at the door.  
  
==========================================================  
  
"So you possessed Kaiba so you could kill me?" Yugi asked fearfully, looking at the sorcerer. "Who are you?"  
  
"Very well, I shall tell you. My name is Ishida, and I am the one who will claim the Millennium Puzzle!" he said dramatically. (DD: CORN BALL!!! Sierra: Shut the hell up! DD: Make me. Sierra: -_-;;;) He aimed his staff at Yugi. "And now, I will do what I should've done at the beginning." He fired a huge white blast, smashing into Yugi. Yugi screamed as the blast continued, then, seconds later, it receded, and Yugi collapsed to the floor, completely motionless.  
  
"YUGI!!!" Hayley screamed, running up and kneeling down beside him. She tried to wake him but it would work.  
  
"Ishida, what have you done?!" Yami yelled across the room. He laughed loudly.  
  
"By taking away little Yugi's soul, I'll be able to gain control of him, and the Millennium Puzzle, gaining your power! Now my Blue Eyes White Dragons, ATTACK!!!" The dragons roared and burst into action, as well as the two magicians. They were continuously firing and dodging various attacks, at a complete stalemate. Blasts were narrowly missing the yamis and their aibous as the fighting continued.  
  
"Hayley, get Yugi and yourself somewhere safe." Yami instructed. "I've got an idea."  
  
"Right." the blonde agreed. She got Yugi under the arms and pulled him behind one of the stone pillars.  
  
"You can't win, no matter what you do!" Ishida yelled manically. Yami and Sierra ran behind another one of the pillars nearer to Ishida.  
  
"You ready?" Yami asked, facing Sierra.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." she replied nervously. They held hands, (DD: YOU FANCY HIM!! YOU DUMBASS!!! Sierra: You now it's Baku-san I want! DD: O_o) closed their eyes, and the Millennium symbol appeared on their foreheads. A sudden whirlwind appeared around them, spreading with each passing second. Ishida looked stunned when he saw what the two yamis were doing. (DD: *Looks at what she just wrote* O.O I could've phrased that better. Sierra: ¬.¬ Hell yeah.) The whirlwind got thicker and thicker, creating a huge vortex in the centre of the room, beginning to suck up all the monsters. Hayley kept behind the pillar, holding onto Yugi tightly. It all continued for a few minutes, until the monster were seen disappearing into the vortex. Ishida let out a cry of pain, and the faint image of his soul was also seen disappearing into the vortex. The whirlwind slowed down, until all that was heard was Sierra sighing and slumping onto the ground, exhausted. Yami leaned against the pillar, then turned towards where Hayley was hidden and walked towards her. Yugi slowly opened his eyes as Yami approached. He sat up and looked around curiously.  
  
"What happened?" he asked weakly.  
  
"You're soul was taken by Ishida." Hayley answered simply. Yugi looked puzzled.  
  
"And then what?" Yugi asked.  
  
"HEY, YOU GUYS, COME OVER HERE!!" They turned around and saw Sierra towards the other end of the room. She was waving them to come over to her. Within seconds they helped Yugi up and were walking over to her. "Look what Ishida left behind." She nodded her head over and glared at Kaiba, lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
"We'd better get him back. Mokuba must be worried sick about him." Yami said.  
  
"Do we have to?" Sierra asked. "I'd rather leave him lying here." Yami glared at her, then she sighed, and helped Yami pick him up, then they began to make their way out of the temple. As they reached the entrance, they were surprised to see Joey, Tea and Tristan stood there.  
  
"Hey Yug!" Joey called up to Yugi. "What happened here?" He and Tristan ran up to Yami and Sierra and took Kaiba off them. They got to the bottom of the temple, where Tea was waiting. (DD: KILL HER!!!! Sierra: The only time I'll ever agree with her on something. DD: ~_~ 'Bout time you said that. Sierra: -_-;;;)  
  
"What happened? Why's Kaiba with you?" she asked, looking towards where he was.  
  
"It's a long story." Yugi said simply. "How did you know we were here?"  
  
"Gramps called us on the phone and showed us the hologram image you got." Joey explained. "We came here to see if you needed any help."  
  
"Looks like we missed all the action." Tristan added. A low rumble was heard and the seven of them turned their heads to where the temple was. It was beginning to sink into the ground and out of sight.  
  
"It's over." Yugi said to himself. He looked around him when he thought he heard someone laughing.  
  
"What's up?" Hayley asked curiously.  
  
"It's nothing." he replied simply. "We'd better get Kaiba back to his home."  
  
***  
  
On the way to Kaiba's mansion, Yugi and Hayley had told the others everything that had happened. By the time they were finished, they were already at the huge gates that lead into the front garden. Yugi pressed and held the button, speaking into the communicator.  
  
"Mokuba, are you there?" he said into it. "Can you let us in, we have your brother." Seconds later, the doors opened and they walked through them and into the garden. At the door, Mokuba was stood. He ran up to Kaiba, who was being carried by Joey and Tristan.  
  
"Seto! What happened to him?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Your brother's gonna be fine!" Hayley said cheerfully. "He just needs to rest." They all went inside and everything was explained.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DD: Sucky ending, wannit?  
  
Sierra: Do you want an honest answer?  
  
DD: Not from you.  
  
Sierra: Damn.  
  
DD: Anywho, pleeeeeeeeeez R+R, cus I'm getting fed up of people not reviewing. Even if you only look at it for a few minutes, at least tell me what you thought of that li'l bit!  
  
Sierra: She really is desperate on this. She may not write anymore if this lack of reviews continues.  
  
DD: Yeah, what she said! Well, hopefully I'll see ya when I write the next chapter. It's only gonna get better! 


	4. A New Problem

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!!! _ Okay? If you sue then I'll have to use my big girl voice, and I'm not very nice when I do that. ^_^  
  
DD: *Singing* Laalalaaaaa, new chapter!!! *Windows break* ~_~;;; Damn.  
  
Sierra: -_-;;; That's the fifth time this week.  
  
DD: ^_^ I'm so proud of myself!  
  
Sierra: O_o;;;  
  
DD: ~_~  
  
Yami: What was that racket?  
  
DD: YAMI!!! *Glomps him*  
  
Yami: X.X I should've guessed it was you.  
  
DD: ^_^ Yup!  
  
Yami: Can't you do the next chapter instead of hugging me?  
  
DD: ^_^;;; Oh yeah... *Let's go of Yami* And it's called glomping!  
  
Yami: X_x Err, yeah, thanks for that.  
  
DD: =VERY IMPORTANT NOTE= The necklace I picked up is now a flat silver rectangle with a black cross on it. I just can't be arsed to change it. ~_~ Dun forget to R+R this chapter! Oh, one more thing...  
  
----- = Dream sequence.  
  
On with the fic! Dun forget to R+R! ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A New Problem  
  
"Since that whole thing's taken care of, I guess I should get back to my hotel." Hayley said once they'd left Kaiba's gardens and the others had left.  
  
"No way! You're staying with us!" Yugi protested.  
  
"Nah, it's been nice of you letting us stay this long." she started to walk away. "I'll see ya at school tomorrow."  
  
"See ya." Yugi said quietly.  
  
"Do you want to head home Yugi?" Yami asked, looking at his aibou. Yugi nodded and they headed back to the Game Shop.  
  
***  
  
"Grampa, I'm back!" Yugi called as he entered the shop. Solomon looked up from some cards he had got in his latest stock and smiled when he saw Yugi. (DD: Does he always have new stock? Sierra: -.- I reckon so.)  
  
"So, you were okay then." he said simply. "I was worried that something bad would happen."  
  
"Nope! I'm fine!" Yugi replied cheerfully, running upstairs. It was still dark, but it was clear that Solomon had stayed up until Yugi got home. When he got to his room, he stopped when he heard someone laughing.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked worriedly.  
  
"Did you hear something just then?" Yugi asked curiously. Yami looked puzzled.  
  
"I didn't hear anything." he replied honestly.  
  
"Strange," Yugi said quietly. "it sounded like someone was laughing."  
  
"Maybe you should go to bed." Yami said. "It's been a long night."  
  
"Kay." He didn't bother to change (DD: Would've been an interesting scene. Sierra: O_o;;; DD: ~_~), he just fell onto his bed and fell asleep. Yami sighed tiredly and disappeared inside the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
/Night Yami./  
  
//You've got school tomorrow, so you better get all the sleep you can.//  
  
/Yeah.../ Yugi trailed off as he fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
He opened his eyes to find himself in near darkness. He couldn't see anything infront of him. 'Where am I?' he thought, looking around to see if there was anything there. 'Am I in the Shadow Realm?' He heard laughing for somewhere. "Who's there?" he called into the darkness. A figure appeared as if from nowhere and began to approach Yugi. Yugi stepped back away from him as he drew nearer.  
  
"There's no point trying to escape. I will get you." the figure said maliciously. Yugi continued his retreat, but something then something stopped him. He looked down and saw grey and black vines crawling thickly up his legs. He tried to pull them away, but fell over backwards trying. The figure continued to approach. "Like I said, there's no point in even trying." The vines continued to spread and the figure began to move closer and closer towards him, Yugi being unable to get away...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Yugi sat up in a split-second, breathing rapidly, sweat dripping down his face. He looked around the room, and was relieved to see that Yami hadn't appeared to see what was wrong. 'At least it was just a dream.' he thought, relieved. He lay back down and went back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Hayley greeted happily as Yugi entered the room. "How are ya?"  
  
"I'm okay, thanks." he replied simply. He sat down rested his head on his hands.  
  
"You sure?" she asked worriedly. "You don't look too good."  
  
"I just didn't get that much sleep last night. I tried, but I couldn't." Yugi sighed. "I just can't wait 'til I get home." he said as he buried his head in his arms. Hayley looked at him worriedly for a few seconds more, then was pulled out of her train of thought by the annoying sound of Joey's voice ringing through the classroom. (DD: Is it just me, or does Joey sound like a kazoo sometimes? Sierra: It's just you. DD: -_-;;;)  
  
"Hey Yug! Hey Hayley!" he yelled happily. The blonde rubbed her right ear with her hand.  
  
"Ow, that really hurt you asshole!" she said irritably. Joey glared at her.  
  
"Well sorry if I'm in a good mood today!" he answered back.  
  
"How much sleep did you get?" Hayley asked, yawning.  
  
"About two hours." he said happily. "But I sure had a lot of coffee!"  
  
"Riiggghhht..." Hayley got creeped out and decided not to talk to him for the rest of the day.  
  
***  
  
"Aibou, are you sure you're alright?" Yami asked as he walked alongside Yugi. He had emerged from the Puzzle after everyone had left the classroom and they were currently walking home.  
  
"I'm fine Yami." Yugi said for what felt like the tenth time. "I told you, I'm just tired." Yami kept quiet until they arrived back at the Game Shop. As soon as he got in, Yugi slumped onto the sofa and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Yami sat down beside him.  
  
//Is there something troubling you?//  
  
/.../  
  
//Yugi...//  
  
/Go away Yami./  
  
//There's something wrong, and I'm going to find out what it is.//  
  
/Whatever.../ Yugi closed his mind link and Yami decided to turn on the TV. (DD: Can he use one? Sierra: I can. DD: ^_^ Problem solved!) A car chase movie was on, which woke Yugi up.  
  
"What are you doing Yami?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"I'm watching TV." Yami replied simply. "It's something to do."  
  
"Okay. I might as well watch it too." By the time the movie had finished, it was getting late. Yugi was looking half dead, so Yami had to nearly drag him upstairs and Yugi fell into bed without even getting changed. (DD: Again I'm cutting the interesting scenes! Sierra: Again you're creepin' me out! DD: ~_~;;;) "Night Yami..." he mumbled as he opened his eyes slightly. He closed them again and fell asleep. Yami smiled and went back inside the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Yugi looked around his surroundings, confused. 'I'm in the Shadow Realm again...' he thought. A white mist was lingering around some parts, but everywhere else was black.  
  
"Hello again, Yugi Moto." Yugi looked around as soon as he heard the same voice as before.  
  
"Who's there?" he demanded. Laughing was heard, almost as if surrounding him. Suddenly, a figure appeared out of the shadows. "Kaiba?! But that's impossible!!" he said shockedly as his face was revealed.  
  
"Are you sure it's impossible?" he said maliciously. His voice sounded completely different to last time. "What if it was the only form I could take in this realm after you defeated me?"  
  
"Ishida." Yugi said, glaring at him. Ishida smiled, then produced his staff from under the hoodless cloak he was wearing. Yugi began to back away, but before he could turn to run, the grey and black vines were creeping up his legs again. Ishida briskly walked up to him, then grabbed him around the neck of his shirt, lifting him off the ground and breaking the vines like glass, with shards flying in all directions. Seconds later, he lowered him down to the ground, smiled maliciously, then hit Yugi around the right side of his head with his staff, sending him flying a few metres. As Ishida was approaching, Yugi hauled himself up and did his best to get away. 'There's gotta be someway I can away from this place...' he thought desperately, his head pounding as he felt blood trickle slowly down the side of his face. 'But how?' He was beginning to get tired, but he didn't want to stop running. If he did, then he'd be done for.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
As this was happening, Yami appeared beside Yugi to see what was wrong, and was stunned when he saw an injury on his head.  
  
"Yugi, wake up!" Yami shook him, but Yugi wouldn't wake up. He had to think of something...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"You can't escape Yugi Moto!" Ishida's voice rang through the area, but Yugi kept running.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!! GO AWAY!!" Yugi yelled as his legs nearly gave way, making him stumble. He immediately began running again. Suddenly, he fell to the ground as something snared his legs. He looked towards his ankles and saw the same vines crawling up his legs thickly, making it too hard for him to break free. He let his head drop to the ground, light-headed from the blow he had received earlier. All Yugi could hear was Ishida's laugh ringing through the entire area as he lay weakly on the ground, the vines creeping higher and higher up his body, beginning to cut into his arms. "Yami..." he said weakly, as the vines spread and tightened around his throat. "Please...help..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"YUGI!! WAKE UP!!" Yami yelled at Yugi, shaking him harder than before as he lay there. "Come on!" It still wasn't working. No matter what he tried, Yugi wouldn't wake up. There were now cuts appearing on his arms and Yami was getting frantic. "WAKE UP!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Ishida's laugh hadn't died down, and all Yugi could do was stare, petrified as all he could see were traces of the vines now travelling over his eyes as they crawled up his face. His vision was now filled with coloured spots, and he was finding it increasingly hard to breath. Light-headedness overcame him, and, as his vision blurred beyond anything he could see, he tried weakly to get away, but to no avail. "Yami..." he gasped, before he lost consciousness and stopped breathing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DD: AAAGGHHH!!!!!  
  
Sierra: Nani?  
  
DD: WHY'D I WRITE THAT?!  
  
Sierra: 'Cus you did.  
  
DD: ~_~;;; Oh yeah...  
  
Yugi: Why are you so evil to me?  
  
DD: YUGI!!!! *Hugs (NOT glomps) him* You know I'd never really hurt you! ^_^  
  
Yugi: But that really happened tho'.  
  
DD: Err, yeah, well, it's not like I'm making money from it. ~_~  
  
Yugi: ^_^ At least I'm here!  
  
DD: ^_^ Yay Yugi-kun!!  
  
Sierra: ¬_¬ These guys need major help.  
  
Bakura: What's going on here?  
  
Sierra: BAKURA-KUN!!! ^________^ *Glomps him*  
  
Bakura: X_x Great.  
  
Yugi: Pleez don't forget to R+R, she was thinking about this idea for months in advance! She can play it in her head like it's on a tape!  
  
DD: ^_^ My li'l gift to the world. Dun forget! If you don't review then you won't know what happens next! 


	5. Into The Shadows

DD: I thought I'd go for a different approach to the disclaimer today.  
  
Yami: -_-;;; Oh joy.  
  
DD: Shuddup you! Anywho, I'll let Yami say it!! ^_^  
  
Yami: NANI?!  
  
DD: ^_^ You heard me!  
  
Yami: *sigh* Fine. Hayley, AKA DigiDudette, AKA General Lee's Li'l Helper, AKA Dumbass-  
  
DD: Hey!  
  
Yami: -does not own Yugioh. So there. Happy now?  
  
DD: Not with the dumbass quote. I thought you liked me!  
  
Yami: Not when you choke me every chapter.  
  
DD: V.V;;; Whatever. Anywho, since I left it on a cliffie, I'll get on with it. Oh, and if anyone's wondering, I reckon Solomon's just about deaf, so that's why he don't hear owt in this bit. That's my excuse and I'm stickin' to it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami stopped still when he saw that Yugi wasn't breathing. "Yugi, no..." he said weakly. He shook him again harder than ever. "WAKE UP!!!" he screamed, nearly in tears. He stopped, and looked on helplessly as Yugi lay there, his heart beating weakly. "Please..." 30 seconds had passed, and Yami didn't know what to do. He'd never ever felt as helpless as he did now. Suddenly, Yami looked surprised as Yugi suddenly gasped for air. "Yugi?" He looked at the boy, who was now slowly opening his eyes. "Yugi!" Yami smiled and pulled his aibou into a hug. "You're alright!"  
  
"Yami..." Yugi said weakly. "What happened?" Yami let Yugi gently fall to his bed again.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Yami said quietly. "You'd stopped breathing and there was nothing I could do -"  
  
"You mean I nearly died?" Yugi asked, looking shocked. He sat up and looked down at his bedcover. "That dream nearly killed me?" he asked himself quietly.  
  
"Dream? What happened in it? Was there anyone there?"  
  
"I can't remember." Yugi said, as quiet as before. "All I can remember is...some one laughing..."  
  
"The most important thing right now is sorting out those injuries you have." Yugi looked at his arms, where the saw a few small cuts with one or two larger, deeper cuts on each arm. Yami walked off to get some bandages, giving Yugi chance to relax. He felt a sharp pain in his head and felt it with his hand. When he removed it he saw traces of blood. 'Why can't I remember what happened?' he asked himself, just as Yami came back into the room.  
  
***  
  
"There, all done." Yami said, after securing the last bandage around the lower part of Yugi's right arm. He had another bandage on the upper part of his left arm, and a plaster on the side of his head.  
  
"Thanks Yami." Yugi replied, smiling.  
  
"You should spend the day off, you know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you're here then I can keep an eye on you!"  
  
"But Yami-"  
  
"But nothing!" Yugi sighed and looked at Yami, defeated.  
  
"Fine. But only because you told me to."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Joey, have you seen Yugi today?" Hayley asked as she walked into the classroom.  
  
"No, I thought he'd be with you. You were both at the Game Shop, weren't you?" Hayley shook her head.  
  
"I went back to my hotel a couple of nights ago, but I know he was tired yesterday."  
  
"Maybe he just wanted a day off to get some sleep." Joey suggested. Hayley sighed and stared at the front of the classroom. 'Something doesn't feel right.' she thought worriedly. 'I've gotta see him!'  
  
***  
  
Hayley and Sierra walked into the Game Shop and saw Solomon standing at the counter.  
  
"Good afternoon, Hayley!" he greeted cheerfully. Hayley smiled politely.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr Moto." she replied. "Is Yugi here? He wasn't at school today."  
  
"Yes, he's upstairs in his room. You can go and see him if you want." Hayley walked upstairs and knocked on Yugi's bedroom door.  
  
"Who is it?" Hayley heard Yugi ask a couple of seconds afterwards.  
  
"It's just us, Hayley and Sierra." she said simply. The door opened and Hayley was shocked to see Yugi with the bandages on his arms. "What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story, but it's important, so I'll try my best to keep it short." He moved aside to let them in, and they sat down.  
  
After Yugi explained what had happened the night before, Hayley was amazed. "How did it happen?" she asked.  
  
"We're not sure." Yami said simply. Sierra looked worried.  
  
"Someone must be trying to take him to the Shadow Realm." she said quietly.  
  
"So what can we do?" Hayley asked desperately. Sierra shook her head.  
  
"I've no idea." she looked at Yami. "You got any bright ideas, 'sunshine'?" she added sarcastically. Yami glared at her.  
  
"No, but we can keep our eye on him for now."  
  
"Yugi," Hayley began. "how bad are those injuries exactly?"  
  
"There were only a couple of bad cuts, but the rest isn't too bad." Yugi carefully took his bandages off to show the deep cuts on his arms. "Know any dreams that can do this?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Can't say I've been in any." she replied honestly, sighing. "Maybe it would be better if we didn't discuss it in here. I could do with some fresh air."  
  
"I haven't been out all day." Yugi said, looking at Yami. "_He_ wouldn't let me."  
  
"I guess we could, as long as you're careful." Yami said cautiously.  
  
"Yami, quit worrying!" Yugi said suddenly. "I'm okay, honest!" He stood up just after Hayley got off the floor. She and Sierra left the room, followed by Yami. Just as Yugi was about to make his way to the door, he stopped, still, as he felt coldness sweep around him. Yami turned around just before he left the room.  
  
"Yugi?" Suddenly, the door slammed shut, knocking Yami over. "YUGI!!!" He got up and tried to open the door, but as soon as his hand came near, a barrier appeared over it, stopping him from getting in. "NO!!"  
  
Yugi fell to his knees, staring at the door. He looked down to see the same vines from the dream emerging from the floor. (DD: ~_~ Ooohh, rhymie...) "Yami!!" he yelled, looking back up at the door. He could hear banging, but that was it. The vines were crawling up his arms and legs. Yugi pulled his arms away, and they broke like glass. He shielded his face to protect himself, then continued to break them off his legs and arms. 'Where's Yami?' he thought frantically, struggling to keep the vines away from him as more came out from the ground. He looked downwards and saw them crawling around his Puzzle.  
  
"No!!" he yelled, ripping the Puzzle away from him and throwing it roughly a metre away. It was getting too much; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't resist the darkness around him. He smashed more and vines as more and more came from the ground, tightening around his body. "YAMI, HELP!!" he yelled, more desperate than before. His vision blurred as he stared helplessly at the door. The vines tightened around his arms, then pulled them to his side, and his head fell downwards, weak. "Yami..." he gasped weakly, seconds later, the vines shattered around him and the Puzzle and he collapsed to the ground, motionless.  
  
Yami banged into the door again and it flew open. "Yugi!" he ran over and knelt down beside him. "Yugi, wake up!"  
  
"He won't wake." Sierra said grimly. Hayley looked at her, surprised.  
  
"Why?" she demended.  
  
"Because his soul has been taken to the Shadow Realm." Yami looked up at her.  
  
"Then we're getting him back. Now!" he said suddenly.  
  
"Wait!" Hayley answered back. "We need help if we're going to the Shadow Realm." She ran off, and Sierra followed her. Yami stayed where he was, with Yugi.  
  
***  
  
"Joey!" Hayley said as soon as someone had picked up the phone.  
  
"Hayley? What's up with you?"  
  
"You have to come quick, Yugi's soul is trapped in the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"WHAT?! I'm on my way!" He hung up, and within a few minutes, Hayley had phoned all of Yugi's friends (Sierra: Even Tea? DD: -_-;;; Even Tea.).  
  
"God dammit!" she said loudly.  
  
"What's up with you?" Sierra asked her, giving her hikari a funny look.  
  
"I don't have Kaiba's phone number..." she replied, irritated. (Sierra: You hate Kaiba tho'! DD: -_-;;; Not like _that_... Sierra: Sure you don't... DD: Watch it or I'm gettin' that Millennium Rod and shovin' it where you don't wannit to go! Sierra: O_O!!) She ran upstairs to Yugi's bedroom. "Yami, I'm goin' to Kaiba's place, the others'll be around soon."  
  
"Wait!" Sierra said suddenly, after following her. She walked upto Yami. "I'll look after Yugi, you go with Hayley."  
  
"Why?" Yami asked. Sierra smiled.  
  
"'Cause Hayley can be real asshole to listen to reason if someone ain't there to keep the peace!" Hayley glared at her yami. "I'm no good for the job, so you're up!" Yami stood up and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Just make sure nothing bad happens to him, okay?" he said simply. Sierra nodded and the two left the room.  
  
***  
  
"Kaiba, we need to talk to you!" Hayley said suddenly down the communicator. There was no answer. "NOW!!" Still nothing. "KAIBA, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS BLOODY GATE THEN I'M GONNA SHOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE IT RAMMED UP YOUR ASS!!!" The gates swung open and they entered. Hayley smiled. "Still got it!" she said to herself happily.  
  
When they entered the mansion, Kaiba was stood, waiting in the enterence hall for them. "This had better be good." he said irritably.  
  
"Yugi's soul's been taken to the Shadow Realm by that asshole that took over _your_ body!"  
  
"And what do you want me to do about it?" Kaiba asked carelessly.  
  
"We need you to help us!" Yami answered back. Kaiba laughed.  
  
"What makes you think I'd help you?" Hayley walked right up to him.  
  
"I don't care whether you come under your own will or we drag you out, you're helping is get Yugi back and you're going to help us get revenge on that bastard and what he's done to Yugi!" Kaiba sighed.  
  
"Fine, but only because I want revenge on him for what he did to me." Hayley smiled.  
  
"Let's go then!"  
  
***  
  
"We're back Sierra!" Hayley yelled as they ran into the Game Shop and upstairs into Yugi's room. Tea, Joey and Ryou were there. "Where's Tristan?"  
  
"He couldn't make it." Tea said simply. "I think he had to go out, but he said he wouldn't be much help anyway." (DD: ^_^ I agree! Sierra: So that's why he didn't come. DD: ^__^ Yup!)  
  
"So, how exactly are we getting to wherever Yugi soul is supposed to be?" Kaiba asked impatiently, jerking his head in Yugi's direction. Yami glared at him.  
  
"We go to the Shadow Realm using our Millennium Items." he answered darkly. Sierra nodded and Bakura emerged from the Ring.  
  
"So, who's going and staying?" the yami asked eagerly. "Com'on, I want to use my shadow powers on someone!"  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou said suddenly. "That can wait!" Bakura folded his arms and went into a silent huff.  
  
"I'll stay here." Tea said.  
  
"Me too." Ryou added. "We can stay with Yugi." (DD: Wussy-boy!! Sierra: We already know that. DD: ~_~;;; Oh yea...)  
  
"So let's go then!" Hayley said enthusiastically. All the yami's Items began to glow, and a bright light shone around the room. When it had faded, all the bodies of those who went to the Shadow Realm were lying on the floor, motionless. (DD: ^_^ Scrape 'em up! Sierra: -_-;;;)  
  
"Good luck you guys." Tea said quietly, looking from them to Yugi's souless body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DD: -_-;;; Another end to a chapter that no one will review. What's the point?  
  
Yugi: I'd review it if Yami would let me on the net.  
  
DD: Huh?  
  
Yugi: After all the things I've seen because of Joey, I'll be lucky to go on the net in my life!  
  
Yami: That tape was horrible!  
  
Yugi: Blame Joey then!  
  
Joey: Wha?  
  
Yami: -_-;;; Not worth it.  
  
DD: ~_~;;; I'm goin' off on a tangent here.  
  
Sierra: And why haven't I been mentioned?  
  
DD: You just were.  
  
Sierra: ^_^;;; Oh yeah. *Goes off to stalk Bakura*  
  
DD: Pweez R+R, I could really use cheerin' up, 'cus Evanescence weren't record of the year.  
  
Sierra: ~_~ Aww, sweet.  
  
DD: ¬.¬ Riigghht... Well, R+R! ^_^ 


	6. It All Ends Here

DD: OK dudes and dudettes, today's disclaimer was going to be brought to you by Tea, but due to an unfortunate turn of events, she is unable to come today. *sigh* Accidents with chainsaws can happen so often... Oh well, instead we'll have Bakura doing it!  
  
Bakura: Wha?  
  
Sierra: ^___^  
  
Bakura: O.o;;;  
  
DD: Where's ya Chistmas spirit?  
  
Bakura: *Holds up alcohol* Here?  
  
DD: -_-;;; Oh com'on, it's my birthday on Christmas day, so be nice.  
  
Bakura: Whatever. B-day girl DigiDudette does not own Yugioh, if you say otherwise, I will own your souls.  
  
Sierra: You can have my soul anytime, Baku-san.  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
DD: ~_~ Anywho, on with the chapter. It's a longy 'cus it's the last one and I've gotta tie all the loose ends.  
  
Sierra: That'll be a lot.  
  
DD: Shut the hell up or you'll face the wrath of my dance-mat at Christmas!  
  
Sierra: O_O!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So this is the Shadow Realm." Hayley said quietly, amazed that she was actually there.  
  
"Yes, but it's a very dangerous place." Sierra added seriously.  
  
"I know, but, why's nothing happening the-?" Footsteps were heard throughout the area, and eventually a figure appeared.  
  
"No way!" Kaiba yelled when he saw an exact twin of himself appear.  
  
"Don't you remember me, Seto Kaiba?" he said. "We both had different ways of getting rid of Yugi Moto, and now you're working with his pathetic friends. How sad."  
  
"Ishida!" Yami said angrily. The others looked at him. "What have you done with Yugi?"  
  
"I was going to use his body as a way out of this hellhole." Ishida started. "By using him I'd instantly destroy you. That blast may have only temporally taken away his soul, but I also used it as a backup plan, so it would take his soul anyway."  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!" Yami screamed. He ran up to get him, but was held back by the same vines that got Yugi. Hayley ran up to him to help him. Ishida laughed.  
  
"You're pathetic, Pharaoh. You show compassion for those weaker than you." He sighed. "I was going to take over his body but you showed up, and I can't do that until I've destroyed you."  
  
"That's not going to happen!" Sierra yelled angrily. She pulled out her deck. (DD: MY deck. Sierra: -_-;;; You wrote it. DD: Well it'd sound dodgy if I wrote 'she pulled out Hayley's deck', wouldn't it?? Sierra: ~_~ Oh yeah.) "Shadow games are my specialty." she added, a grin on her face. Ishida smiled.  
  
"Then I choose these cards." Kaiba's deck disappeared and then reappeared in Ishida's hand.  
  
"Give me back my cards!" he demanded.  
  
"I want to use them, so tough luck." Ishida replied simply. Yami glared at him as Hayley struggled to break the vines around him. "And, just to make it harder for you, Pharaoh..." More vines appeared and wrapped themselves around his body.  
  
"God dammit!" Hayley cursed as she tried to break them, Yami trying to move his arms to break free.  
  
"Now," Ishida started. "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!!" The mighty dragon appeared and roared loudly.  
  
"Holy crap!!" Hayley said loudly. "Yami, gimme a bit of some'in' for the effort here!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Yami snapped back. "Just go and find Yugi!"  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you!"  
  
"I'll be fine, but Yugi won't if you don't find him!" Hayley nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Sierra, Bakura, help Yami!" she yelled to the two yamis. "Joey, Kaiba, come with me, okay?"  
  
"'Kay." They both said together. Hayley was about to set off when Sierra stopped her.  
  
"You'll need these." She gave her a few cards. "Good luck."  
  
"You need all the luck." She ran of with Joey and Kaiba into the darkness. "Go Celtic Guardian!" she cried, and the elf warrior appeared beside her. "We have to find Yugi, and we need your help."  
  
"Right, I'll do my best." Celtic Guardian replied in his Irish accent. They began searching the vast area, Celty (DD: ~_~ Sounds sweeter, ne?) being cautious incase they were attacked. After a few minutes, they saw a huge black dome crackling with dark energy.  
  
"He must be in there!" Hayley said, looking worried. She ran up to the dome and began hitting it, trying to get through. Celty tried smashing a hole in it with his sword, but it wouldn't work.  
  
"There's gotta be a way we can get in there!" Joey said, looking around. "But how?"  
  
"Yugi..." Hayley stared towards the top of the dome, and rested her hands on it. "There has to be a way..." She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and when she opened them, she saw that her right hand was through the dome. "WHA-??!!" She pulled her hand away and looked at it. "How the hell?!"  
  
"Hayley, look!" Joey pointed to her silver pendant. It was glowing, along with her Millennium Band. She moved her hand towards the dome again.  
  
"If I'm right, then I haven't just imagined what happened." Her hand passed right through. "Celtic Guardian!" she called over to the elf. He walked up to her. "It may be weaker from the inside. We're going in." She grabbed his arm and walked into the darkness and out of sight, the swordsman following her through. "We made it!" She looked over to the other end of the area, as Celty began to smash at the wall. There she saw the familiar face of her friend, but he looked a mess. He had cuts on his arms and face, and his eyes looked totally lifeless. He was being held into place by dark vines around his arms. "Yugi!!" The blonde ran up to him and tried to break him free. "Yugi, can you hear me?" There was no response.  
  
"Yug!!" Hayley looked around when she heard Joey run up to her. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"His soul is being destroyed." Celty said grimly. He slashed his way through the vines and Hayley caught Yugi before he hit the ground. "If we don't hurry he won't make it." Kaiba stood there and stared, not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"There's no way anything like that can happen!" he said angrily. "It's impossible!" Celty picked up Yugi and looked at him.  
  
"Kaiba," Hayley started. "Think with your heart, not with your head. Science can't explain magic and emotion. If you don't understand that, then you have no soul." She, Joey and Celty walked off, Kaiba following soon after.  
  
***  
  
"Yami, we're back!!" Hayley yelled as they ran to where the three yamis were last seen. "Oh no!" All she saw was Sierra and Bakura lying on the ground, unconscious, and Yami was on his knees, exhausted. Three Blue Eyes were by Ishida's side as he laughed manically.  
  
"Now really, I thought you'd put up a better fight than that, Pharaoh." he said maliciously as Yami looked up at him angrily.  
  
"I'm not done yet." he said, getting up. "I summon Dark Magician!!" (DD: Why didn't he play it before you ask? I honestly have no idea. ~_~) The magician appeared and began to attack the Blue-Eyes while dodging their attacks.  
  
Hayley looked over at Sierra worriedly, then looked at the cards she was given. "Fusion Sword Murasame Blade...that's it!" she said suddenly. Joey and Kaiba looked at her.  
  
"What's up?" Joey asked.  
  
"This card, if Sierra hadn't given it to me then she could've used it to make a card in my deck more powerful than the Blue-Eyes!" She held up another card. "Warrior Dai Grepher!" Another warrior appeared next to Hayley, and she ran off towards Sierra.  
  
"What is she doing?!" Kaiba exclaimed. Celty looked at Joey, then spoke.  
  
"This is getting dangerous. If you look after Yugi then I can protect you and Kaiba." Joey nodded and took Yugi off Celty, laying him on the ground.  
  
Hayley managed to get to Sierra without any problem. "Sierra, com'on, now is not the time for sleeping!" Sierra opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Where is that asshole?!" she demanded angrily.  
  
"Yami's taking care of him for now. Com'on, I'll help ya up, then I need a card of yours." Ishida grinned maliciously when he saw Hayley away from the Joey and Kaiba. He used the magic card Fissure to get rid of Warrior Dai Grepher, then looked at one of the huge dragons. "BLUE-EYES, ATTACK!!"  
  
"HAYLEY, NO!!" Kaiba yelled and started running towards her. Hayley looked towards the Blue-Eyes after helping Sierra up and saw the attack coming. She saw Warrior Dai Grepher wasn't there, and knew exactly what to do. She took the card she needed and pushed Sierra out of the way, knocking her to the ground. (DD: I can't help but feel I've forgotten someone... Sierra: Like Baku-san? DD: ~_~ Oh yeah...oh well! ^_^ Sierra: _ You're gonna pay...) The blast hit her head on, and she went flying a few metres, landing on her right-hand wrist as she lay on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Hayley!!" Yami turned around to run over to her, but before he could, Ishida ordered Blue-Eyes to attack his Dark Magician, destroying it. As he was destroyed, Yami collapsed to the ground.  
  
The Blue-Eyes flew towards Hayley, roaring aggressively, ready to finish her off. Kaiba got to her and saw the two cards in her left hand. He took them and held them into the air. "I summon Freed the Matchless General!!" he cried, and a warrior appeared in front of him. (DD: 2300/1700 for those who didn't know.) "And now I equip him with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade to raise his attack power up to 3100!!" The mighty warrior leapt into the air and swung his sword diagonally through Blue-Eyes chest. It roared, then disappeared. "Now, attack the two remaining Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The warrior only need to attack once and the dragons were gone.  
  
Hayley opened her eyes and got up, holding her right wrist as she did. "Kaiba, you saved me?" she asked, surprised. Kaiba looked at her and smiled. (DD: O_O It smiles!! Sierra: -_-;;;)  
  
"You okay?" he asked. Hayley nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but I think I landed on my wrist or something. It really hurts." Kaiba helped her up and she looked around. Bakura was getting up and Sierra was running up to her.  
  
"That was awesome!" she said excitedly. "I'm surprised you weren't killed!"  
  
"Thanks a lot." Hayley replied sarcastically. She looked over and saw Yami. "Oh no!" she ran up to him, but was blocked by a weak looking Ishida in her way.  
  
"You're not getting to him." He said maliciously. "His power will be mine." Hayley sighed.  
  
"I don't think so. Celtic Guardian, ATTACK!!" The warrior ran up and pushed his sword right through Ishida. Sierra cringed as he fell to his knees and disappeared into nothing. She ran up to Yami and knelt down beside him. "Com'on Yami, we did it!" She shook him slightly and he woke up.  
  
"Where's Yugi?" he asked suddenly, getting up. Hayley stood up looked over to Joey walking up to them, carrying Yugi.  
  
"He's right here, don't worry." Joey said, relieved that it was all over.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Kaiba asked, looking at him.  
  
"Once we get back, he'll need rest, but he'll be fine." Hayley replied. Yami turned towards her.  
  
"Hayley, are you alright? I wasn't sure after the attack from the Blue- Eyes." he said worriedly. Hayley smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I just hurt my wrist, that's all."  
  
"Can we get back now?" Bakura asked, after reaching the others. "I was cheated out of causing havoc today." Everyone laughed, except for Sierra, who kept quiet, like she was in shock.  
  
"Sierra, what's wrong?" Hayley asked.  
  
"It nothing," she started, looking up and smiling. "let's go."  
  
***  
  
Ryou looked at the group who went to the Shadow Realm and sighed. "How do you think they're doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Tea replied. She looked at group as well, then saw them begin to wake up. "They made it!"  
  
When Hayley woke up, she felt the same pain in her wrist as she did in the Shadow Realm. She held it and looked around as everyone else woke up.  
  
"Welcome back." Ryou said happily when he saw Bakura. The yami scowled at him, then stood up.  
  
"I'm going now." he said bluntly, walking out of the room. Ryou stood up and began to follow.  
  
"Sorry to go, but he's likely to change the lock on my door if I'm not in 5 minutes after him."  
  
"See ya Ryou!" Hayley said, smiling. Ryou returned the smile and left.  
  
"Err, Yami?" Tea asked. Yami looked at her. "Why hasn't Yugi woken up yet?"  
  
"He's tired, that's all." Yami replied simply. Kaiba looked at Hayley.  
  
"Come with me, I can get my medical team to check out your wrist." he said bluntly. Hayley nodded and left with him. (Sierra: ^o^ I can't believe you wrote that! DD: -_-U Just shut it.)  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, Hayley returned with Kaiba. She was wearing a strap-on wrist support, but other then that, there was nothing different. Yami turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Is everything okay?" he asked her. Hayley smiled.  
  
"Just a fracture, that's all. I'll be fine." she said happily. "How's Yugi?"  
  
"Still resting." Yami said simply. Hayley sighed, then turned to face Kaiba.  
  
"Thanks Seto." she said gratefully.  
  
"I thought you called me Kaiba." he answered, surprised.  
  
"Oh I did, until you proved that you weren't such an ass by saving me!" she replied, grinning. Kaiba smiled slightly, then left. Hayley walked up to where Yugi was lying on his bed, then she knelt by it. 'He's been through a lot these last few days. I hope he'll be able to get over it. We almost lost him then...' She was snapped out of her train of thought when she saw Yugi's eyes open. "Yugi!"  
  
"Are you alright?" Yami asked quickly. Yugi turned his head to face everyone.  
  
"What happened?" he asked weakly. "All I can remember is being caught by some weird vines."  
  
"You're soul was taken to the Shadow Realm." Sierra answered simply. "It turned out Ishida had done it. Don't worry, we got rid of him!" she added quickly, seeing the worried looked on Yugi's face.  
  
"Well, at least it's over." Yugi said, sitting up. "Thanks you guys."  
  
"Anything to help!" Hayley said happily.  
  
***  
  
"No, you can't be serious! Tomorrow? It's all set? Fine..." Hayley sighed as she put her mobile back into her pocket. She had decided to stay at the Game Shop until Yugi felt better, but was irrtated as she ran upstairs to Yugi's room. "Yugi, I've got something to tell you." she said as she knocked on the door. Yugi opened it and invited her in. He still had some signs of the cuts on his arms and his head, and Hayley still had the wrist support on her, but they were as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
"So, what's up?" he asked curiously.  
  
"My mum phoned. She said I have to go back to England tomorrow. She says it's all sorted for tomorrow at eight in the mornin'."  
  
"Damn." Yugi said quietly. "I wish the was a way you could stay."  
  
"Yeah, me too, but when my mum's mind is made up, there's no way of changing it."  
  
***  
  
Hayley arrived at the airport with all her stuff. She paid the taxi driver and went through to wait for her plane.  
  
"Hayley!" She looked around and saw Yugi, Joey, Mokuba and Tea running up to her.  
  
"Hey you guys!" she said happily. She looked at Mokuba. "Shouldn't you be with Seto?"  
  
"He couldn't make it." Mokuba said sadly. "But I wanted to say thank you for saving my brother, and I hope you come back soon."  
  
"Me too." she replied simply. She looked at Yugi. "I'm really gonna miss you, Yugi."  
  
"I'll see you again, I know it!" Yugi said cheerfully. When Hayley was sure no one was looking, Sierra emerged from the Band.  
  
"Where's Baku-san?" she asked sadly. "He said he'd be here."  
  
"WAIT!!" Sierra grinned when Bakura ran up to her, followed by Ryou. "Weren't gettin' doubts, were you?"  
  
"A li'l."  
  
"I promised you I'd see you again, and I do my best to keep promises that aren't fake." Hayley looked confused when Bakura had said that. He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. "Don't forget me, 'kay?" (DD: Very un- Bakura-like, ne?)  
  
"I haven't forgotten you for 3,000 years, why should I start now?" She winked at him and smiled.  
  
Hayley looked at Yugi. An announcement for her flight to England was heard. "Well, this is it. See ya everyone."  
  
"Wait Hayley!" Yugi said suddenly. He walked up to her and gave her a long hug, then a kiss on the cheek. "Now you can go." Hayley smiled and ran off after Sierra had disappeared into the Band again.  
  
"See ya!!" she called to everyone as she disappeared into the crowd. She was finally going home, but she was sure she'd see them again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DD: *Singing with a bottle of beer in her hand* Deck the halls with loads of holly!!!  
  
Sierra + Bakura: *Also with bottles of beer in their hands* Falalalalaaalalalalaa!!  
  
DD: Drink and drink until your jolly!!!  
  
Sierra + Bakura: Falalalalaaalalala- *Fall to the ground* X_x  
  
DD: Sozy review-dudes, beer some drunk and went all fuzzy! #^_^# *Falls to the ground* R+R pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzz... ^________^ MERRY XMAS DUDES AND DUDETTES!!! 


End file.
